When Quizzes Are Really Dangerous!
by Hika-BOOO the Awesome
Summary: It started out as a harmless quiz. As harmless as a quiz can get. Boys against girls. But soon, it turned out more than that. It turned into a question of enslavement. AU/OOC.
1. Where It All Begins

Hey, I'm back with a new story! (I know some of you are bashing me for not updating We Are Married?

Eheh, anyways, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer! Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto! Cause' if I owned it, well, it wouldn't be Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 1: _**When It All Started**_

It was the last period of the day.

"So, guys, we'll be having a surprise quiz for today."

The class groaned.

"Glad you hear you guys so enthusiastic. So, boys versus girls, how does that sound?"

The class started cheering. A random boy raised his hand up. "Sensei! Sensei!"

"Hai?" he drawled lazily.

"What's the punishment?"

"Punishment? Oh, I'll think of it later."

"Girls, pick four of you."

The girls looked at the pink-haired, lavender-eyed, blonde and weapon mistress.

"Hai, Hai." Ino stood up and went to the left side of the classroom.

Tenten was slightly annoyed. '_Just because I'm smart…ugh.'_

Sakura and Hinata quietly followed suite.

"Guys, you know the drill."

The guys looked at the chicken-butt Uchiha, whiskered blonde, lazy pinapple headed genius and silky-haired cousin of Hinata. Yes, Naruto is actually a genius. He's not stupid, just dense and naïve! Adorable too!

They went to the right side of the room.

They all sat down on the chairs and the quiz began.

"YOSH! We will win!" Ino cheered, pumping her fists up. The others smiled as the guys smirked at the challenge.

**_-After the quiz-_**

"No!" Sakura shrieked, sprawled over the table, face down.

"WE _LOST!" _Tenten yelled, shoulders slumping.

Even poor Hinata had anime tears down her face.

"How the heck did we lose?" Ino cried anime tears along with Hinata.

See? Naruto is a genius! Or else, they would've lost. And no, no duct tape, ropes and a bonked blonde were in the process of winning the quiz.

Sasuke went over to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Sorry for the lost," then smirking, "On the bright side, you're stuck with me, _slave._"

Sakura immediately sat up, wide eyed. "What?" Sasuke smirked and he then gestured to the board. "…No, it can't be."

On the board, it was written in big letters, 'The losing teams become the winning teams' slave for a week.'

"WHAT?" shrieked Sakura.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata came to Sakura's side. "Hey, what's wrong, Sak?" Tenten asked. Sakura slumped over, crying anime tears, whilst Sasuke's arms were still around her shoulders, a smug smirk still plastered on his face. Tenten glared him before returning to Sakura. "Saku, what's wrong?" Ah, Tenten and her habit of changing things, which in this case was Sakura's nicknames.

Sakura pointed a shaky finger to the board. By now, Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat down next to her, the arm from her shoulder came down and wrapped itself around her waist. Sakura, still crying anime tears, didn't notice at all.

The three girls, even sweet innocent Hinata, glared at Sasuke, who just shrugged, before turning to the board.

1…

2…

3…

"WHAT?" The three girls (Yes, even sweet innocent Hinata) shrieked.

"Troublesome woman, you get to be that, so my first command is to quiet down. I want to sleep."

"What did you say, _Shika-kun_?" Ino asked with a fake smile, in a fake sweet tone, full of malice.

"Woman, I told you to shut up. As a slave to your master, you do it."

"You will never get me alive, Shikamaru!"

"I think I just did."

"You are boring, Shikamaru."

"I know I am. I know I'm a genius too."

"Why you arrogant piece of-"

"Let's get make an agreement, shall we?" And with that he dragged Ino away.

"This is not fair!" Tenten said.

"Well, since when is life fair?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Tenten glared and growled at him, "Neji."

Neji smirked, "Yes, Tenten-_dear_?" He said in a fake sweet tone.

"I am going to _castrate _you."

"Well, _slave_, you can't."

"You're making me your slave now? I thought I was your _bestfriend,_" Tenten slightly pouted.

Neji patted her head, something he got glared at by Tenten.

"Which makes you my bestfriend-slave."

"That word doesn't even exist!"

"You owe me a lot."

"Like?"

"Saving your butt."

"_Friends_ save each others' butt a lot of times and don't expect to get paid."

"As, but that's where you're wrong. You're my slave for one week. We're master and slave."

"But we're still friends!"

"You owe me for saving you from bullies when we were four."

Sakura perked up, anime tears gone. "You had your share of bullies too?"

Neji smirked, "She was timid then. Maybe as timid as Hinata, if not more."

Tenten flushed. Neji thought she actually looked cuter than before. Oops, shh! Don't tell her that!

"And when you fainted when we were seven, I carried you home and waited for you to wake up."

Hinata nodded, "I remember, in fact, that was how I met Tenten."

Neji continued, "And when you fell from the tree, I caught you." Tenten opened her mouth, Neji interrupted, "No, you didn't fall on me, _I caught you._" Neji firmly said. Tenten knew she had lost now.

A chibi Ino butted in, miniature hearts in her eyes and squealed. "NEJI! How romantic! Even at such a young age!" As images flashed in her mind that involved Neji, Tenten and kissy faces.

Tenten scoffed and bonked Ino's head, "Keep your fantasies to yourself, Ino!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto bounded into view.

"Since the others are taken, mind if you be, uhm, ah, my…" Naruto gulped, as if what he wanted to say was hard, "_slave_?" he choked out. Indeed it was hard.

Hinata blushed, "U-Un, okay. T-thank you for being c-considerate, N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had a microscopic blush on his cheek, "I didn't want to be like those temes over there," He pointed to the chicken-butt Uchiha, lazy pinapple headed genius and silky-haired cousin of Hinata. "I though being nicer would be, well, nicer!"

Sakura squealed, "NARUTO! That's so sweet of you!" As she beamed at the adorable couple, who blushed, "At least someone knows how to be considerate." Sasuke shrugged.

She turned back to the adorable couple, her background consisted of pink fluffiness (like cotton candy!), sparkles and cute pink hearts. Her chibi self had emerald eyes that sparkled and a big grin across her face. At the bottom left corner was a chibi Sasuke on the floor, surrounded by a black background, brooding at how Sakura treated him like nothing. Mumbling something about, "Saku…ushed me…ow I can't hold her…anks Naru…" clearly he _already_ had Sakura-withdrawal.

Naruto and Hinata blushed. "Well!" Naruto started, "I would hate being called slave and…" he trailed off.

Sakura snapped to and glared at Sasuke before running to Kakashi and started to complain and whine.

"Kaka-sensei! You can't do this!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, I can."

"Not to your daughther!" Yes, Kakashi's her father. Foster father who sometimes drop by to check on her and her brother dearest, Sasori.

"I'm doing this as a teacher."

"But-"

"Sakura-chan, if you whine, you have to do more weeks. So, technically, it's two weeks now."

"What? But-"

"Three weeks."

"No! But-"

"A month."

Sakura slumped down, defeated. She, once again, cried anime tears. She felt a hand pat her back, "Don't worry, I'll be nice." A voice said into her right ear. Out of instinct, she slammed her elbow into his torso. And. That. Really. HURT.

_Ino and Tenten to the rescue!_

"But sensei, that's too-"

"Two weeks for you too."

"WHA-"

"Three weeks, such great friends you are."

The collapsed to the ground, right next to Sakura, Tenten kicking Sasuke away. The said male was growling. Why wasn't _anyone_ giving him his time with _his_ Sakura? _His future wife? _Oops, that didn't meant to come out either. Ino, Tenten and Sakura cried at each others' shoulders.

The bell rang.

Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome' and went to pry a depressed Ino of them. Neji though it would be a good time to intervene and kidnapped Tenten away. After all, he does need to be with Tenten. And Sasuke? He grabbed Sakura, his messenger bag slung over his left shoulder and Sakura's bag in his right hand and slung her on his right shoulder. He was surprised. She was _very light_.

"Well, see ya." he gave a salute and went off, ignoring Sakura's pleas and cries of letting her go. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasori's not going to be happy about this," He said as he thought of the redhead that had a sister complex, obsessed with his baby sister and one and only _real_ family and the guy who is an overprotective brother.

Ino scowled, "YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT _BEFORE_ WE WERE ENSLAVED!" she bellowed.

The adorable couple, meaning NaruHina couple, looked at each other before shaking their heads and cringing at Sakura's redhead brother's temper, which was indeed _horrendous, scary _and _terrifying_ especially with his baby sister involved.

Kakashi shrugged, "Heh, I'll explain it to him soon," and off he went.

**_Later That Fateful Day~_**

1...

2...

3...

"_WHAT?_" a redhead with amber eyes yelled.

Kakashi cringed. "Sasori, it's gonna be a-okay."

"What do you mean it's gonna be a-okay? You practically sold off your foster daughter and MY baby sister to that UCHIHA!" Sasori hissed out the last part.

"Calm down, Sasuke's capable of taking care of her and all…"

"CALM DOWN? It's Uchiha _Sasuke!_" he hissed, "Sure, his brother is part of Akatsuki, which I which is a gang that that I happen to love very much and enjoy being in it, but him? No!"

Kakashi knew he was lying. Sasori only hated Sasuke because Sakura's involved. In fact, Sasori had nothing whatsoever for the younger Uchiha at all. He didn't care at all.

"Sasuke's capa-"

"And _you. _How dare you _sell our precious Sakura _to _him?_"

Kakashi was indignant, "I _did NOT _sell her."

"How could you do this? Our precious baby…" as he thought about his precious baby sister.

Kakashi sighed. 'There's no way for him to calm down. Not without Saku-'

His thoughts were interrupted as a struggling-to-be-free pinkette was brought in into the house by the Uchiha Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face.

It was unfair, really. Sasuke had a tall, fit body with broad shoulders, strong arms, raven hair spiked up in a chicken-butt style and all those stuff. While Sakura? She was just Sakura! She's short and petite, has a body that make guys drool, quite beautiful, long pink hair that flows down, cute big emerald eyes and all those stuff.

"Sakura, if you expect me to-"

"YADA! YADA!" (NO WAY! NO WAY!)

Sasori growled. He wanted that..._mooch_ (He's not being creative or colourful at the moment, okay? That's Hidan's job! ) to get his germs and himself away from her at the moment.

Sasori stomped to them and tore Sakura away from Sasuke. It was pretty much like the scene from Ouran High School Host Club, except Sasuke wasn't swinging or cuddling Sakura. But... does hugging her waist seems like hugging? Kakashi thought to himself and -ahem- it's NOT like he watches Ouran. Sakura does.

Sakura, on the other hand, was thinking something similar. '_So this is how Haruhi must've felt when Mori snatched her from Tamaki when Tamaki was cuddling her on the, I think, first episode_,' Sakura came back to earth AFTER Sasori waved his hand in front of her face.

Sasori glared at the raven-haired 'master of Sakura'. (He didn't like hearing, seeing or saying that.) That guy clearly had done something to make his precious baby sister so _dazed. _Sasori snarled out to him, "What the heck did you do to her?"

Well, Sasuke crossed his arms. "I did nothing. Hn, who are you?"

Sasori's glare intensified, "I'm her older brother, baka."

Soon, a glaring contest was ensued.

Sasori was winning.

Whoa, no! Sasuke is!

Sasori!

Sasuke!

Sasori!

Sasu-

"Kaka-sensei, please stop saying your thoughts out loud…"

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. For everything."

Sakura gave a tired sigh. "Nah, it was inevitable. Or as Neji says it, fated. I just wished- WOAH!"

Sasuke slung her over his shoulders. "I'm treating her some sweets, whatever she wants. I'll see ya soon." with that, he saluted and stepped forward, ignoring Sasori's growls and hisses of letting HIS baby sister down. But he suddenly stopped at Sakura's sentence.

"Sasuke-sama!" Did Sasuke's ego boost up, Kakashi's shock of having his baby say that AND Sasori rage boost up on those words.

"Put me down! You're showing my butt to the world! Especially my fanclub(s)!"

The three males tensed up. "What did you say, Sakura-chan?" all of them growled out at the same time. Yes, even Kakashi, who paid no attention when Sakura said she was enslaved to Sasuke.

"Err, I l-love you g-guys this m-much?" she stuttered while flapping her arms as far as they could.

"Koibito-chan," Sasuke addressed Sakura (who had gotten REALLY red), "I know you love me very much," he smirked.

"HEY!" came Sasori annoyed voice.

"But," he continued seriously, "Fanclub? Fanclubs even? What are talking about, Koibito-chan?" though he smirked at the pet name.

"Don't call MY baby sister Koibito-chan!" Sasori yelled in an overprotective voice.

Sakura flushed, staying quiet. Sasuke wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Kakashi held the raging young redhead down, a hand over Sasori's mouth. Indeed, he wanted to hear what Sakura NEEDED to say.

"You see, Sasori-nii-tan taught me this once."

_•Flashback•_

_"Sakura-chan!" A fifteen-year old Sasori crouched down to his small baby sister that he adored so much._

_"Hai, nii-tan?" a eight-year old Sakura asked, tilted her head cutely. Yes, Sasori taught Sakura to say 'nii-tan' rather than 'nii-chan' or worse 'nii-san'. He said that if you were to say nii-tan, she would be a good girl. A poor naive kid Sakura was. -Ahem- back to the story._

_"If you want to get out of an unwanted situation, lie a bit. But, it has to be a white lie!" he explained._

_"What situation?" Emeralds looking at him curiously._

_"For example, a stranger says he or she wants to give you candy, you say you're not hungry, even if you are. Or when someone you don't know offers you a ride home while you're walking home, you say your house is near or you're on your way home." he explained._

_Her eyes got brighter, "I see! Like if a boy says he wants me to go on a date with him, I say that I'm too busy?"_

_Sasori smirked in pride, "Good-" before exploding (and no, this explosion has nothing to do with Deidara!) "WHAT! A BOY asked you out on a DATE? You're too young!"_

_•Flashback ends•_

Sasori smirked, proud his baby sister remembered that.

"Now, now, Sasori, that's not good. You know how naïve Sakura-chan is," Kakashi chided Sasori.

Sasori scowled, "_Shut. Up. _It was needed to save her from unworthy people._"_

Sasuke also scowled before smirking. Sasori and Sakura decided that they didn't like seeing the smirk. "A month and a week."

"Eh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Your punishment. How long you're gonna be my slave? Remember?"

'_Uh oh..._' was pretty much the only phrase that went through her mind at the moment. '_Saso-nii-chan won't like that at all._'

Indeed he didn't. Now he knows why he didn't like that wretched, hateful smirk. It meant no good. Oh, how he hated that smirk. So he exploded. "WHAT!" he turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi! Stop him!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why I ought to-" As he got more red from anger.

Sensing danger, Sakura leaped into action. She hugged her brother dearest and cutely asked, "Nii-tan! Is there something that you wanted?" Oh-ho, she knew Sasori had a weak spot for her. After all, she's his baby sister that he loved and adored very much!

Sasori smiled, "Un, some food would be nice."

"Okay! Let's get cooking!" Sakura grabbed his arm. As they went into the kitchen, Sasori turned back and glared at Sasuke before dissapearing into the kitchan with Sakura.

Sasuke (manly) pouted. "Why can't she be like that to me?" he whined. "If she's going to be my future wife, why won't she practice making things for me instead?"

Kakashi bonked Sasuke's head. "ITAI!"

"That's what you get from being a baka."

"Why isn't anyone agreeing with _Sakura_ and _I spending time together_?"

* * *

That's all for chapter 1 :) Hope you enjoyed it, review 'kay? :) Wish me all the best for my exams! I WILL update my others needed-to-update stories 'kay? I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D


	2. Past Weeks Happenings

SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATEE~

I just finished my exams, WEEHEE~! :D

**Authors' note: YESH! I did change mah name. :D It used to be 'BEASTly Hikari' TEEHEE~ :)**

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Coz' if I were, I wouldn't make Sasuke so crazayyy. DATTEBAYO! :D

* * *

There he lay in bed, in a cold Friday night. Thinking of Sakura and their... '_relationship_'. Week one had passed by quite fast, to Sakura's relief and Sasuke's disappointment. Indeed, he was really disappointed. Which means...probably a month more of slavery. Darn it. He knew that he would be spending his, sorry, their eternity together, he made sure of that. But! It's not that his Sakura-chan knows that.

Then an idea popped in his head. He smirks.

_'Every mistakes she does, a week more she gets_.'

Cue evil laugh.

Fortunately for him, and of course, unfortunately for her, she was a clumsy person. Indeed, the Uchiha Sasuke, was not one to be underestimated.

Sakura lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She laid on her back as she thought about the past week. _'Glad that's over with.'_

_'Yeah, and another thirty days to go!_' as she sighed out loudly. She glanced at the clock to her. It glowed 9.47 pm. Sighing again, she turned to her side, hugging the pillow.

The past week's memories flowed through her. She groaned at the torture she was getting. On the first day of being Sasuke's slave (it was also the day they got announced -ahem- forced to be slaves) she was carried out his oh so broad shoulders _everywhere!_Not to mention, she was wearing a skirt. A freakin' _skirt_. Good thing she wore her shorts! But it didn't cover up the fact that her butt was exposed to her fanclub(s). Yes, she has fanclubs. They were lucky that the one they're idolizing is Haruno Sakura, for she is one caring person.

_'Sure they get annoying at times, but if I told Sasuke, Sasori and EVEN Kaka-sensei about that, Konoha would mourn over the loss of almost half of the male population of Konoha. They deserve to live, eat, have fun, get married and stuff too!_'

On the second day, Sasuke commanded ( yes, commanded -insert anime tears- evil Sasuke-kun! ) her to come over the house, sorry, mansion and cook for him and the family. That time was when she first met his family. And where he declared she was his girlfriend to them, the liar.

•Flashback•

_"Sa-suke! Let me go!" as he dragged her to his house, err, mansion._

_"But Sakuraaa-chann, I want you to meet my family!" Sasuke whined and then smirked. Now he knew why Naruto liked to call Sakura's (and also Hinata's) names with suffixes. _'It is_,' Sasuke inwardly sighed, content, '_adorable_!'_

_"You should do whatever your master orders you to do."_

_"B-but, Saso-nii-chan-"_

_"Do you want to be carried around like yesterday too?"_

_That silenced her. He smirked. He looked back only to see his blossom murmuring to herself about how cruel this world, her foster father and her 'master' is, with a pout on her face. Did she look adorable or what? He pinched her cheeks with both of his hands._

_"Itai! What was that all about?" her pout still evident on her lips._

_"You are adorable. Kaa-san will love you!" Sasuke grinned._

_She stiffened. ...Kaa-san? So he wasn't joking when he was going to bring her home? If that's the case, then- WOAH!_

_Sasuke had carried her. Bridal- style. _'Ohno,ohno,ohno_!' kept on chanting in her mind._

_She snapped back to reality as he said, "You know what Sakura? You should calm down more. I like carrying you when you're not moving so much! Not that I don't like carrying you though."_

_"Hey, hey, let me go!"_

_He stuck out his tongue at her, "Too bad, we're here already!"_

_"All the more reason to put me down!" she squeaked as he approached his door._

_Before he could retort, something or rather someone squealed._

_"Kyaaa! Sasuke!" as a hyper brunette female rushed to him and Sakura, squealing. "Such an adorable girl! Who is she?"_

_Sasuke smiled at his mother before putting Sakura down and snaking his arms around her waist. "She's my girlfriend but shall we go inside first?"_

_Just as the duo stepped through the door, Sakura was tackled into a hug. Mikoto hugged her with all her might, rubbing her own cheek against Sakura's. "So kawaii!"_

_A trio of males came down the stairs, trying to find out what was all the ruckus about. "Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura looked surprised. "Tobi?" she smiled as she saw the orange mask and also the two long-haired men next to him. "Itachi! Madara! Nice to see you again!"_

_Before Sasuke questioned her, he was pushed aside by his cousin. Tobi replaced him, doing something similar to what his mother did, except on the other cheek. "Sakura-chan, Tobi missed you so!"_

_On the other hand, the youngest Uchiha was brooding to himself. How he agreed on Sakura saying how cruel this world was. For not letting him have his time with his future wife. His one true love, his Juliet, his princess, his slave, etc._

_Sakura struggled to move her hand and pat Tobi's head. She gave an awkward smile before saying, "I missed you too, Tobi. How have you been?"_

_Before Tobi could even answer, Mikoto squealed to her husband. "Ne, ne! Fugaku-kun! Do you think we can keep her? She's so adorable!"_

_The said man looked up at his newspaper before looking at his wife then the pinkette and then his youngest son. The stared at each other for a second or two, giving silent messages of approval. Mind you, not the approval for keeping her. Of having her as his son's girlfriend and maybe soon-to-be daughter. Mikoto squealed in happiness to see her baby loving this cute girl._

_Itachi sweat-dropped at his mother's behaviour. "Kaa-san, please don't. Her brother, Sasori, who is also one of my bestfriends and fellow gang member, will panic and cause havoc if you take her away from him. He loves her very much," as he pried her and Tobi's hands from Sakura._

_"Why, hello, love! Good to see you here, Saku-chan! Came here to drop by or dragged by Sasuke?" as Madara greeted as he gave Itachi a helping hand after ruffling her hair._

_Sakura smiled before giving her saviors a hug each. "Sasuke dragged me here."_

_Sasuke pecked her on her lips, "I did not," as she blushed crimson._

_"What's your name, dear?" Mikoto asked._

_"Oh, where are my manners!" she giggled as she bowed, "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, Uchiha-san!" as she held out her hand._

_"Oh my, how polite of you, Sakura-chan! But let's cut the formalities, please just call me Mikoto."_

_"Oh, okay then, Mikoto-san."_

_She felt someone tugging at her arm. She turned around to see a pouting Uchiha Sasuke. Even she almost melted at the sight! "You promised you would cook for me today. Could you make me tomato soup?"_

_Mikoto squealed at the couple in front of her. But then frowned, "Sasuke, you shouldn't have asked her to cook."_

_But Sakura just smiled at her, "No, a promise is a promise! And maybe I could cook for you guys too! I insist!" Inwardly she thought, _'Even if I never made the promise..._'_

_Mikoto looked at her concerned, "Are you sure? I mean-"_

_Sakura gently laid a hand over Mikoto's and gave her a cute, irresistable smile, "I want to!"_

_Itachi gave his mother an assuring hand, which he laid on his mother's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about the taste."_

_Tobi jumped into the picture, "Yeap! Sakura-chan makes the yummiest food ever!"_

_Madara nodded, "Since most if our meetings are at Sasori's house, Saku-chan usually cooks for us. It's always delicious!"_

_Sasuke felt jealous that his own brother _and_ cousins had eaten food cooked by _his_ future wife. He should have eaten first! He tugged at Sakura's arm that he had previously held and dragged her to the kitchen._

_Let's say, dinner at the Uchihas was noisier that usual as more looks and nods of approval, squeals, whining, squeals of adoration as Sasuke asked (forced or demanded) Sakura, his girlfriend (slave, you mean) to feed him, sighs and facepalms were done more than usual at the table that night. Once, Sakura even choked because Mikoto squealed out to Sakura to marry Sasu-chan! She choked, but thanks to Itachi, who gave her a glass of water and as she gulped it down, he patted her back. After all, he inwardly smiled, he does have to take care of his future-sister-in-law. Oh, how the Uchihas liked the idea of having a pinkette in their family._

•_Flashback ends•_

Then after that, in that week, nothing important had happened. Maybe a few things here and there, but nothing as big as dinner as the Uchihas.

She felt herself get drowsy and soon, drifted to sleep. After all, she was _exhausted_! Especially after a week under Sasuke's (harsh, tiring, stupid –_stop, stop, stop_! Shh, he might just read her mind and add more punishment, the heartless jerk!) reign was enough to make someone sleep _that long_, that Sleeping Beauty no longer holds the title of 'The person who slept for a long time, without meaning dieing.' Ahh, Sakura's life is so stressful.

Sleep while you can Sakura, because Sasuke has a lot planned out for you...

Which, may extend to pass their college life. Damn. That is, if it Sasuke is that merciless, as people say.

As a slave, Hinata wasn't asked much by her 'master' Naruto. He would ask things like making ramen for him (Typical Naruto) or asking her to lend him her homework, but that was all.

Nothing out of them norm. Infact, Hinata began to feel as if Naruto had no intentions of making her his slave. _'Indeed he didn't, you baka_!' she told herself.

She turned. She thought of day one of being Naruto's assistant. What? He insisted that instead of slave. That sweet boy. So! On day one, Naruto just told her to hang out with him, during and after school. After Ichiraku for a snack, they went to get ice-cream.

Hinata blushed in realization. '..._if I didn't know better, that actually felt as if it was a date.._.' as she giggled softly, happiness bubbling inside her. She was one of the luckier girls amongst the four. Her master was a kind, compassionate, adorable, nice, considerate and everything she wanted as someone to have as a boyfriend. In fact, she wanted _him_. Not anyone else.

She thought over the past events in her head, giggling every once in a moment. On the second day, he had brought her to a funfair! A funfair, seriously! You shouldn't bring your slave to a funfair! Because well, that isn't just normal!

But then, Hinata's thoughts trailed to the master himself. He himself does not look normal. I mean, sure, maybe blue eyes and blonde is common. Yeap, very common is Konoha. But the problem is, they have DYED blonde hair. Probably rough too, due to lots of bleaching and stuff. (Not that Hinata knew, she never wanted to!) That's where Naruto was different, he (like Ino) had NATURAL blonde hair. Silky too! (She'll explain later!) and, those whisker-like scars. Or birthmarks. Whatever it was, Hinata loved them. It gave him a more attractive look. To her at least.

It was then Hinata concluded Naruto wasn't at all normal. So, she guessed, him taking her out on a funfair date wasn't at all...weird. Just like he shouldn't treat his slave like a girlfriend! No, Hinata is quite grateful, but it's quite weird to do that you see. Gah, nevermind Naruto, he's not anywhere near normal.

So! On their second date, sorry, day, he took her to the funfair. The funfair. They indeed had the most fun a master and servant had ever done. In fact, this may be the first time a servant and master had fun on a funfair date. And so, they went to th roller-coasters, which Naruto and Hinata both vowed to NEVER to ride on again, Ferris Wheel and so much more! Even the Tunnel of Love (Naruto insisted!)

Indeed it was like a date.

After a long day at the funfair, they decided to go to nearby hill, to watch the sparkling, twinkling stars.

•Flashback•

_"Gah! I'm beat, Hinata-chan!" Naruto collapsed to the ground bringing Hinata with him. "Are you?"_

_"Kya!" as Hinata made a thud sound on the floor. She then gave a tired giggle, "Yes, I am too, Naruto-kun." She properly shifted her legs so that she could fold them underneath her._

_FLOOP!_

_Just as she finished folding her legs, Naruto plopped his head on her lap, eyes closed. He took her hand and placed in on his forehead, making her finger tangle with his blonde hair. "Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! Pat my head?"_

_Hinata smiled at she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Naruto smiled. It was so relaxing and soothing, it even made an energetic soul like him all relaxed and soothed. He hugged her waist, burying his face into her stomach. Hinata smiled at the fox-boy who nuzzled her._

_He released his grip, but looked Hinata in the eye, silently messaging her to not stop running her fingers through his hair and scalp before looking up to the sky, filled with twinkling stars._

_Naruto's outburst caught her attention. "Hinata-chan! A shooting star!"_

_"Where is it?"_

_"There!" he pointed to it, and there it was. A shooting star. "Make a wish, Hinata-chan."_

_They both made a wish.__Unknowingly, it was the same wish._

'I wish that for this moment to not stop_.'_

_Then, the shooting star disappeared. Silence ensued. And Naruto being Naruto, just had to break it. I mean, being best friends with Sasuke gives you the privilege of breaking most of the silences in the world._

_"Ne, Hinata-chan! Which part did you like?"_

_"To be honest, Naruto-kun, everything."_

_Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, me too!" and then he frowned, "excluding the roller coaster."_

_"Yeah, excluding the roller coaster. That was scary."_

_"Yeah! We kept on hugging each other and screaming!" Naruto laughed._

_Hinata also laughed. "Yeap! It was kinda fun though."_

_"Oh, oh! The Ferris Wheel! That was beautiful! We were at the topmost, and as if on the cue, it was sunset! How perfect was that?" Naruto excitedly asked._

_"Perfect. It was so beautiful." Hinata smiled._

_Naruto got up, and stuck out a hand to the lavender-eyed girl. "Let's go. I don't want your family members getting all martial art-y on me for bringing you back home late." he grinned._

_Hinata smiled. "Oh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto pointed to his cheek, giving Hinata an irresistable pout. Hinata blushed and giggled before giving him a peck on his cheek. Naruto hugged her, and brought her to his car._

_Indeed, it felt like a date._

•Flashback ends•

Hinata grinned like an idiot (Seriously, Naruto rubbed off that on her!) whilst thinking about their so-called date. Maybe they could do that again, except, now, not as master and servant, but something else.

Hinata blushed at such thoughts and smothered herself with her comforter and with a smile on her face, fell asleep.

On the other side of the Hyuuga compound, Hyuuga Neji was thinking of his feisty bestfriend-slave-and-soon-to-be-lover. Like Sakura, Tenten was oblivious to anyone who liked her. As in like-like her. Partly, because the Uchiha and himself were overprotective (-cough-possesive!-cough-) over _their_ woman. Also partly because he liked her. As in, like-like her. Indeed, he did. Partly because he knew they were fated to be together, he knew to trust Fate than anything else.

Their first week together was..._amusing_, to say the least. The arguments they found themselves were petty, but he liked them anyway. He liked Tenten when she gave him this adorably annoyed face. Not that he didn't like her when she smiled, he liked_everything_ about her. If not, loved.

Her tempers were quite the ones to smirk at too, because if you were to smirk at her, she gets more annoyed. She would snarl and snap at him, sometimes, even hiss at him, making witty comments if he talked to her. He found himself smirking more, making her more irked. If she gets tired of it though, she would pout and turn away, arms crossed. Or sigh and do something else. Or apologize (half-heartedly).

It started out on a breezy, beautiful day at the park.

•_Flashback•_

_They were at the park, bickering as usual._

_"Why are you smirking, Neji?"_

_Smirk._

_"I asked you something. I expect you to answer with WORDS. Not a smirk."_

_Smirk wider._

_"Seriously Neji, someone else would've thought your smirks are sexy."_

_Neji stopped smirking. "What?"_

_"Not the answer I was waiting for, but at least you stopped smirking."_

_Neji smirked, again. "You called my smirks sexy."_

_Tenten rolled her eyes, "There the smirks go again. Why, hello smirks! How are you today?" she said sarcastically. "And no, Neji, I didn't. I recall saying someone else would've."_

_"Aa, but you implied it."_

_"Indeed I did, but not under my name. As I recalled, I did say 'someone else would've.'"_

_"But you still implied it."_

_"You are repeating your words, Neji-kun."_

_"And?"_

_"Which means, you probably suck at making witty comebacks."_

_Neji glared, "I do not suck at making witty comebacks."_

_"You just proved you can't."_

_"Tenten, shut up."_

_"Make me."_

_Neji was tempted to do what Sasuke told him to do when your girlfriends, sorry, slaves, were too noisy. Kiss them. He told Neji earlier the week, after Sakura was whining to Sasuke. It didn't help it happened right after eating shaved ice. So, Sasuke had a great time tasting lemon shaved ice, if you get what I mean. Sasuke told Neji to kiss them, it would shut them up. And so, the boy did._

_Tenten shut up, in obvious shock. She gasped, then pouted and crossed her arms, turning away. Neji just laughed at Tenten. Indeed, he found her cute. Maybe, making Tenten annoyed wasn't such a bad thing at all. In fact, it was adorable._

_The day after that, Tenten ignored him. Completely ignored him. No one, I repeat, _no one, ignores Hyuuga Neji_. Especially _completely_ ignore. Whenever he wanted to talk to her, boss her around like the master he is, she kept on ignoring him. Deliberately ignoring him, which is again a no-no in his dictionary. (_"Psshh, like heck he has a dictionary!" – Tenten)

_And, dare he say it, it really hurt his pride._

_His pride was, and is, never meant to be scratched. It was immune to scratches such as ignorance from Tenten. '...Okay, that may be a lie. It is a lie. If it wasn't, then... Ugh!_

_This has to stop right now!'_

_As if on cue, Tenten came into the picture._

_"Ah, Tenten! Just the person I wanted to see." Smirk._

'I hate you, Hyuuga!_' Tenten inwardly seethed, and outwardly snapped, "What is it, Neji-KUN?" Ohh, she hissed._

_"We need to talk. Oh, Tenten?"_

_"What?" she snapped back._

_"Remember, any misbehaviour will lead to a week more of enslavery. You will do as I say."_

_Tenten's chocolate eyes widened and she paled for a second before muttering out a meek, "Fine," and she walked closer to Neji, "What is it that you wanted, Neji-kun?"_

_Neji just smirked (_'Oh, I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face_!' Tenten inwardly seethed again.) and began to drag her to the ice-cream parlour to have a... _talk_ with her. Or at least, as much as Hyuuga Neji could make, you all know his dictionary is limited, right? ("_Like I said, _if _he had one," – Tenten)

_"N-Neji-kun? W-Where are you taking me? Hey, let go! HELLPPPP!"_

_Cue evil laugh, courtesy of Neji._

_One thought ran in Tenten's mind. _'Creeeeepyyyy_.' Shudders._

•_Flashback ends•_

Neji chuckled, before turning around and shut off the lights.

He then knew, that his dreams tonight, would be preoccupied by his chocolate girl, Tenten.

* * *

HEE~ I think I overdid it on the SasuSaku part. Others were only like what? A few hundred?

PS: Yes, I know, I missed out the ShikaIno part. They didn't do much, since Shika thinks it troublesome :P

Truth is, I just wanna update soon, just so that you guys could wait no longer!


End file.
